Air
by Anbisja
Summary: Jacob is in for a surprise when Charlie calls him over to fix Bella's truck. *sumutsmutsmuttysmut* J:E:B Fun Times XD


Totally OOC don't like it? BITE ME. :3

When Charlie called me to come over to his house I was all to excited, but I was going to see Bella again and that was all that mattered to me. He told me the there was something wrong with Bella's car and he would like for it to be fixed before Bella had to leave for school the next day. Normally, I would have asked if it could wait for later, but again… Bella. When I got there Charlie was just coming out of the house.

"Hey, Jake." I waved to him assuming Bella was still asleep. "Truck is over there. Obviously." He chuckled. "If you need anything after you're done just feel free to go inside and rest up. Make yourself at home." He waved as he got into his car and pulled away. As I watched his car disappear down the road I headed toward the house. When I opened the door, it was like a heat wave pushed into me. It was so hot! Something must have happened to the air conditioner. I couldn't fix that, so I supposed it was none of my business. I walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when I heard it.

"Uhhhn.." My heart skipped a beat. It sounded like… But would she? I crept up the stairs listening so closely. "Ohhh" I heard it again. My heart was beating so hard against my chest I thought it would come out of my mouth. As I reached the top of the stairs I listened harder for anything else. I walked toward her door still creeping slowly. "Nnng" I heard from behind the door accompanied with shuffling on her bed. By this time I was sweating profusely, It was hot.. in more ways than one. I couldn't hear anything else really, so I cracked open her door. Just checking on her is all. As I peaked in, all I saw was Bella. On her bed. All her sheets were kicked off and she lay sprawled out. She moved again and this time letting out a soft moan that sent chills through my whole body. She must have been restless from the heat. She was sweating too. It wasn't till just then I noticed. Her short night shorts came high up her legs, giving me a view like no other. Her night-shirt was a thin strapped piece of cloth that was riding up her stomach. She looked nearly naked before my eyes. It was hard to control myself. I could feel the urges rising inside of me.

This time when she moved she groaned…

"Ahhnn…Jacob…" My heart stopped right then. She turned on her side and settled once again. I couldn't hold back any more it was too much. I sat on the bed next to her. I admired her beautiful body. Her smooth creamy skin contrasted my own in the most sensual way. I reached down to touch her and she barely flinched. I ran my hand from her ankle to her thigh. I rested my hand on her hip and slowly, she started to move again. This time she lay still on her back and I got a full view of her tummy. I moved from the bed to kneel on the floor. I leaned over to kiss her stomach. As I made my way up to her face I heard a noise. Her window was cracked open. Must have been the wind right? Next thing I know, I find myself up against a wall. I could hardly breathe. In a flash Edward had come into the room.

"What do you think you're DOING?!" His voice was strained as to not wake Bella. I gave him a smirk because I knew I didn't have to say anything. I closed my eyes and thought of what happened and what I was going to do. Then he head butted me.

_______________

This little bastard was going to take my Bella. I saw in his mind what he planned to do if I hadn't come here. Now he has the audacity to smile in my face and think of it. I have half a mind to kill this asshole here. But I can't. Bella would be upset. I don't want that. "You better get out of here." I could have yelled I was so angry.

"That is a no go Mr. Bitey. I'm not done here. If YOU would kindly leave it would be much appreciated." My anger was flaring and I tried with every fiber of my body to contain myself. He set his hands on his hips and leaned against the wall. "If you didn't notice my memory I'll repeat it again. She wants me. She called to ME." And as if on cue she stirred.

"Ahhn, Jacob…" It sent chills through me. That tone of voice. I had longed to hear it call my name, and here it is she's called out his.

"Sorry to disappoint, Ed, but I'm the one she wants." I looked over to him and eyed him up and down. What could she possibly see in him? I moved from his feet to his head several times over. He was a bit taller than I am… Since I started looking over him I also noticed that his shirt clung to his chest revealing his heaving chest. "Looking is free, but if you want more it'll cost you." Jacob said with a wink. I shoved him against the wall cracking it a bit.

"You will watch your mouth dog." Even with my hand around his neck he let out a chuckle. Then he threw more vile images of him and Bella. I tightened my grip. "Your thoughts too."

"You know Eddie… You're kind of cute when you're angry." He reached up and tousled my hair. At that instant I dropped him from the wall and backed away slowly. When he touched me… It sent a shiver through me. I ran my fingers through my hair to try and relieve the sensation. Why… why did my body react like that? "What's the matter?" I could see him walking towards me and I darted to the other side of the room.

"_Stay away from me._" I hissed. Then I noticed him right behind me. He put his arms around me and whispered,

"Aww Eddie… You like me.. you really like me." I felt his warm breath coming closer and finally his mouth rested on my neck. I felt my body harden and I shoved him hard against the wall.

"Stop It." I warned. I didn't want this, but my body was reacting differently. I felt warm all over, as if it were me and Bella.

"What's wrong?" Jacob came at me again. And I saw it. In his mind. What he thought of doing… with _me_.

________________

"Stop It." I heard as I came out of my slumber. It sounded like Edward.

"What's wrong?" I heard another voice. Jacob? Quietly I turned and peeked out from under my lashes to see Edward and Jacob both in my room. I would have jumped out of my bed had I not been interested in what was going on. Just by the tone of his voice, Jacob sounded… Sexy, and Edward… Frightened. I didn't know either of them to be that type of man, but I guess I was about to find out. Jacob walked toward Edward and put his hands out to grab his shoulders. Edward shuddered and held his head in his hands.

"Get away." Edward snarled and shoved Jacob back.

"Aww, come on Eddie. From the looks of it you don't seem know what you want. Why don't you let me show you?" He walked toward Edward and put his hands out to touch his neck. This time Edward didn't flinch. He looked up at Jacob.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered. Just as he finished his sentence Jacob closed his mouth over Edwards. My heart was beating wildly. Here were the two men in my life that I cared most about, excluding Charlie, making out in MY bedroom! I couldn't believe it. All I could do was stare. Honestly I was extremely turned on. Edward pulled on Jacob's hair as if to pull away, but they equaled each other in strength so Jacob wasn't going anywhere. Jacob had his hands on both sides of Edward's face and pulled away slowly.

"Heh… You know what I'm doing. And what I plan to do to you. So prepare yourself you blood sucker." Jacob twisted his hand in Edward's shirt and yanked his shirt right off his body.

"What the F..?!" Edward looked down at his shirt in amazement. Jacob slammed Edward chest first into the wall before he could take in what was happening. Jacob pressed his chest into Edward's back and ran his nose from the base of Edward's neck to his ear taking in a big whiff of his smell.

"Ahhh.. You stink." He turned Edward around to face him.

"Fuck you." He swung his fist up to hit Jacob in the face. It landed. Hard. I was surprised. They made so much noise without even looking back to see if they had woke me. Jacob rubbed his face.

"Ow. That actually hurt." He chuckled and proceeded to remove Edward's pants. Just as quickly as his shirt went, his pants were gone. And there he was. Gloriously naked in my room. "You're being fairly cooperative.. What was that hit for? Did I hurt my little Eddie-pus?" Before Edward could answer Jacob swung at him and landed a punch just as loud as the one he had given Jacob. Edward barely moved, but the look in his eyes… It wasn't anger. Lust maybe? He never looked at me like that. He moved toward Jacob and shoved him against the wall and ripped his shirt and shorts off in one go.

"Heh. For a dog, you are awfully… endowed." Edward licked his lips as he looked over Jacob's sweaty body. I stared too. I knew Jacob was muscular, but I only ever saw him with his shirt off, but that was old news. From the waist down.. Ohh.. man. His thighs were muscles like the rest of his body.. And his…. I couldn't stop staring. I wanted both of them right now. But neither of them were looking over at me and I really wanted to see how this was going to play out. Edward gripped his hand around Jacob's neck. With his other hand he grabbed Jacob's manhood. "Mut." He mumbles on Jacob's lips.

"Don't act like you're not impressed." In a flash Jacob picked Edward up so that Jacob had him pinned against the wall with his feet lightly off the ground. Edward wrapped his legs around Jacob. Were they…?

_______________

I didn't know what was happening to me. Tonight I came in to save Bella from this disgusting dog, and there I was. I felt helpless in his arms. Weak. I wanted him like a lust sick girl. I squirmed in his arms to rub myself against him. "Jacob.." I whispered in his ear. He bit down on my neck. That bastard! It hurt like hell, but felt oh so good. In retaliation I dug my nails into his shoulder, making sure I drew blood. Just the smell of it made me want him more. I felt a rumble coming from his chest as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"F.u.c.k. M.e." I almost spat in his face. And with that he shoved his whole length into me. "Ahhh…." With every thrust the wall cracked more and more.

"Look at the mess you're making, I'm gonna have to fix that you know." He thrusted with such force I yelled out. "Ooo, me likey a noisy Eddie.. Let's see if we can get you louder." It already felt so good, I didn't know how much better he could make it. With one arm holding me up against him his other hand came around the front and he stroked me as he rammed even harder into me.

"Ohhh.. Jacob!" I howled. I was getting close. My breathing was heavy and loud, and each time he thrusted, I let out a moan. "I'm going.. to.." He shoved into me faster on cue and as I climaxed I groaned loudly and slumped over his shoulder.

"Damn.. I didn't even get to finish. I can't believe th…."

I closed my mouth over his to shut him up and I bit down hard on his lip.

________________

That asshole just bit my lip, he was lucky he didn't make me bleed again. He felt so good, I never thought that I was going to have sex with my rival today, but hearing Bella moan like that got me all hot and bothe…re.d..!

"Shit!" I dropped Edward and turned to see Bella on her bed. Wide awake. Edward caught on and jumped out of the window to retreat to who cares…"Bella.."

"Wow. That's all I can say right now Jake.." I couldn't tell if she was mad or disgusted or whatever else one might think when waking up to two men having sex in their bedroom.

"Bella.. I'm sorry." She got up out of her bed and stalked toward me.

"You know, I was having this amazing dream. You were in it." I suddenly remembered why I had come up to her room in the first place.

"Oh yea?" I met her half way and when she stopped in front of me, she ran her hands up my chest digging her tiny little nails into my skin. After that encounter with Ed I was super sensitive and it made me shiver.

"Yea... we were in the garage, and I was watching you work on your car… You were glistening with sweat, and I couldn't keep my eyes off you." I got the feeling that she wasn't disgusted at all by what she saw. To my surprise, she seemed… turned on. "Next thing I knew, we were having sex on your car." My heart was beating out of control and I just knew Bella could feel it under her hands. "And then I woke up," She looked up at me with such wildness in her eyes I only ever dreamed of seeing. "to see you two going at it. Heh… honestly I thought it was hot. What did Edward leave in such a hurry for?"

"Who knows." Was all I could say. Somewhere in between her putting her hands on my chest and her asking about Edward, I started rubbing my hands all over her body. I wanted her bad, but I didn't just want to take it. "Bella…"

"Jacob," she interrupted me "I want you. Take me. Now." It was like she was reading my mind. I leaned in to kiss her, and she grabbed a handful of my hair and shoved my face into hers. I took this as my cue. I picked her up and laid her down on her bed. I peeled her shirt off and licked her breasts. "ahh… Jake" I looked up at her and she smiled down at me. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled my face to hers. She kissed my lightly on the lips and rolled over on top of me.

"Bella… I.."

"Shhh…" She put her finger to my lips. I couldn't believe she shushed me. With her shorts still, on she started to grind on top of me. I could hardly stand it. I could feel myself struggling to get inside of her… just that tiny piece of fabric was in my way. I started to grab at her shorts when she caught my hands. "ah ah ah…. Tsk tsk. I like these shorts. I would like it if you didn't rip them to shreds."

"But… B-bella.. you shouldn't t-tease me so bad." I could not control my breathing. She stood up on the bed one leg on each side of my body and I watched her take her shorts off. She flung them to the side and before she could straddle me again I sat up and kissed her thighs. "Mmm.. I wonder what you taste like" I thought out loud. I rubbed her with my first and middle finger and put them in my mouth. "Yum." I looked up at her and she bit her lip in anticipation. I licked and sucked at her until she was weak in the knees.

"Jacob, I want you in me. Right now." I laid her down and crawled on top of her. She grabbed me and started rubbing and pulling me closer to her entrance. "I want you to make me scream like Edward did." she whispered to me. I looked down at her in amazement. She must really have liked what she saw.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes." Without any more questions, I thrusted into her, she yelped and I stopped.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She just stared up at me and she smiled..

"I'm fine, stop asking questions and fuck me already." She didn't have to say it twice.

"Yes Ma'am!" I went fast and hard, getting a yelp out of her with every move. I lifted her up and spun her around. I pulled her hair to get her to arch her back and rubbed her clit at the same time.

"Jacob!! Yesss…!" I could feel myself coming closer to climax and she yelled out "OH god! Jacob… I'm coming!!" I went as deep as I could as fast as I could and as hard as I could before we both collapsed in a heap of sweat and orgasm.

"Oh… Bella… I…" I couldn't get the words out I was so spent. "I only came to fix your truck." She laughed so hard she started coughing. "You okay?" I lifted my arm in the attempt to pat her back, but I only made it so my arm just draped across her.

"Hhahhh.. hahhaahh.. I'm fine." She lightly patted my head. "You should go take care of that."

A/N

SOoooooooo This fic took me months to write, and now that I'm reading the books again, I have had the urge to write and finish the stories I started. This one is long, but I enjoyed writing it. Also! Let me know what you think! Remember though I meant for this to be an AU and OOC! I love you guys!


End file.
